


Dangerous liaisons

by kindaeccentric



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinky, Loki just wants to be himself, M/M, Male Loki (Marvel), Odin was a mad king too, Porn With Plot, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Thor and Loki are mad kings, Thor wants an heir, Threats of Violence, Top Thor (Marvel), Violence, What Was I Thinking?, which means a trickster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: The never-ending fight for domination and sexual fulfillment became a game for the king and his adopted brother. People have declared them mad, but there might be a method to the madness and when a young servant enters their enchanted circle he might find out all about it.





	Dangerous liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this when it's finished, but truly, if you are stubborn enough, you can consider the ending of this chapter as open ending... but I like writing this wretched thing, so it will be continued.
> 
> Thor is basically Alexander The Great and Asgard is less 'civilised' for MCU standards.
> 
> I'm the queen of uncomfortable topics, deal with it.

Feast and an orgy. Loki getting fucked on the table between a jug of wine and salted meat. He enjoys it, the public humiliation, the complete adoration from Thor. He touches his face, giving him his thumb to suck on and moans for the show when his king’s wet tongue licks it. Thor is propped up with one hand on the table and has one of Loki’s legs on that arm’s shoulder. With the other hand he touches him, his nipples, ribs, hip and buttock. He adores his brother’s skin, it belongs to him.

When Loki takes away his thumb Thor straightens up and runs his hand, now free, from Loki’s hip, up his hairless leg to his ankle, that is right on the level of his lips, where a pair of golden bracelets clink gently against each other with each thrust. He kisses the side of Loki’s foot above the bracelets and licks it making him gasp and jerk his foot in natural reflex, but Thor holds his knee too close for him to actually move. This makes several people laugh and whisper filthy comments.

Not all the guests are this enthusiastic. Some turn their eyes away, disgusted and appalled by the crude, incestuous scene. It's true, that the king and the prince are not related by blood, but it's also known The Allfather only revealed it, because Thor and Loki never tried to hide the nature of their relationship getting closer. The princes would show each other affection in public, Thor embracing Loki from behind and kissing his neck or squeezing his bottock whenever they were within arm’s reach. Even a rumor has spread, that the reveal was only a pretty lie to cover up the obvious disgrace, but Loki appeared in his Jotunn form on Thor’s coronation, himself dressed like a Jotunheim royalty. Some still think it was just a sick joke and didn't believe in Loki’s heritage.

Loki’s green flowy robes are laying beneath him, but he’s naked, spare for the gold his whole body is adorned with. He has rings on his fingers, bracelets on wrists and upper arms, earings, necklaces, and body chains. Many of those in the image of a snake. His body is pleasing to the eye, muscular, but slim, his silhouette more narrow compared to Thor’s. He is the king’s most beloved ornament. Thor loves to show off like this, takes pride in having such beauty only to himself, takes pride in dressing him in expensive jewellery, takes pride in his cock inside of his brother, domination over his Jotunheim prince.

Only Thor can force him into submission and turn him into a purring kitten. Loki is a feisty creature, overly dramatic, requiring constant attention and assistance. Many servants don't like him, think of him as spoiled rotten. He’s a trickster, not cruel, but neither kind. The position he has in the palace is right beneath Thor in all possible ways, but it suits him. He has an impact on everything through his status no matter what anyone says. The last man, that dared to try to question his authority saying he deserves no respect for being a slut got publicly whipped from Thor’s order, because Loki asked for it with a kiss.

Loki knows men are touching themselves under their robes looking at him getting fucked, dreaming it was them instead of their king doing it and he feels like his brother’s slave, his whore and it arouses him even more. Thor doesn't need permission to take what’s his whenever he likes, nobody would dare to stop him and Loki loves the risk. He resisted Thor several times, with different outcomes. His king usually knows when to leave him alone, but sometimes is persistent and Loki eventually gives in. There were two instances when he truly didn't want to do it and got scared of his brother. Once he simply burst out crying and was left alone and another time he got so angry he cut Thor’s cheek with a ring hitting him in the face, and for a moment, as Thor was standing there touching the cut and looking at the blood on his fingers, Loki was ready to pass out in fear until his brother chuckled, called him a little beast and touched his lips smearing the blood on them before leaving. 

Thor on the other hand falls victim to Loki’s moodiness. Usually he can get what his brother wants or at least calm him down when he throws a tantrum and starts throwing objects around, but Loki can lose self control completely and that's how Thor gained two large scars on his chest and abdomen after being stabbed by him twice with a dagger. For days Loki himself was taking care of those wounds until they healed, using his magic, but letting them leave a scar on purpose. Thor could get rid of them in other ways if he wanted to, but never did.

They are always violent with each other and close to crossing the line at all times, but that's exactly what excites them. Their people call them crazy behind their backs, but the realm prospers, their enemies stay away and any attempt at overthrowing the king is futile.

Loki hears some men getting louder and a pleading, small voice. He looks in that direction and catches eye contact with a boy, who was there only to pour wine and mead, dragged into a corner by three or four older men. The boy is truly beautiful and utterly terrified when someone sneaks a hand between his legs, but still observes Loki, like he’s waiting for being saved.

For a moment Loki can't decide what he wants to do. Thor fucks him hard, a wave of pleasure flows through his body and he arches his back with an almost theatrical moan, which must seem like a mockery to the poor thing.

One of the men pushes the boy towards another table and he fights, but nobody seems to care. Loki calls Thor’s name softly and reaches his hand out to his face to make him focus for a moment. It works and the king bends over to him eager to be caressed. Loki pulls him even closer, his legs spread open so much it's a clear display of his flexibility, that makes a young prostitute nearby laugh and nod in approval. He runs his long fingers through Thor’s hair and tugs at it to show him where he should look and whispers straight into his ear with a breathy, husky voice.

‘Look at that miserable pretty thing. They will rape him, break him like a stubborn horse, with violent force. Our father liked to do that to boys like him. Maybe, because he couldn’t do it to us…’

Thor buckles his hips unintentionally hearing that and makes both of them yelp. Loki licks his earlobe and continues.

‘Do you want to be his savior?’

Now, this surprises Thor and he laughs, then brutally kisses his brother’s mouth and promptly yells across the hall chamber to the men, who already were holding the boy down and one of them lining up his dick to push inside him.

‘Let go of him, beasts! He’s mine!’

Thor’s growling voice sends a shiver down Loki’s spine and the men scatter around in fear. He tries to remember their faces for later. The king gestures to a random person to lead the boy towards them, not stopping to lazily, but constantly thrust into Loki, who murmurs like a cat. The boy is still shaking, his legs giving out beneath him, so again he is practically dragged. He stands awkwardly next to them and isn't sure what he's supposed to do. Thor holds still, standing upright, takes his shaking hand, kisses the top of it and smiles smugly. He talks in a seductive voice, making pauses, teasing Loki’s neglected cock with one hand, but sharing his attention between him and the boy still.

‘Being this pretty will always get you in trouble. You can become a warrior, like Lady Sif or Valkyries. You can get someone who will protect you. Or you can learn how to use your charms for your advantage. Look at Loki. He did all of these things and he has never been more powerful.’

The boy seems to be terrified, confused by the irrational situation, but Thor and Loki share a hearty chuckle.

‘Ask him. I know you want to’, says Loki teasingly and stretches his arms above his head knocking over someone's mead and getting his whole arm and some of his robe wet, but it makes him all the more pleased with himself. Thor for a moment can't get his eyes off him, aroused by his shamelessness, but remembers the pretty boy and turns to him again only to see him looking at Loki as well, with huge fascinated eyes..

‘Do you agree to be Loki’s chamber servant? Helping him wash, dress and brush his lovely hair… You’ll get a lot of benefits.’

The boy nods to his king and Thor calls for other servants to give him a bath and explain the court rules to him, but just before they take him away, he grabs him by the neck and kisses him on the lips brutally. Loki can't decide if he’s jealous or if he likes it. As soon as the servants are gone he reaches out to pull Thor down to him by his clothes almost ripping them apart in haste, but the king grabs his wrists hard enough to cause pain. Loki doesn't care.

‘Do you still have some energy in you to finish or is your manhood limp after all this talking?’

Loki ridicules his king knowing full well he's going to get punished, but simply cannot wait for it. Thor let's go of one of his wrists and slaps him. Not hard, but enough to show domination. Loki flinches, but then smiles. They both know he likes certain kind of pain and this was one of them. Thor still holding his face says,

‘I could tell you the whole history of Asgard in details and still fuck you through it like a wolf takes his bitch.’

He starts to pound into Loki again and Loki moans so loud people who didn't even bother to look in their direction before turn to take a look, so Thor nearly lies on top of him and covers his mouth with his hand. Loki’s fingernails dig into skin on Thor’s naked arms and under the robes on the back drawing red lines and even blood, but neither of them notices. Loki tries to scream, but only screeching manages to come out. The slapping of skin on skin and Thor’s animalistic grunts are unbearably vulgar, but he can't imagine something that would arouse him more. Thor finally let's go of his mouth and Loki is so out of breath he basically heaves. It doesn't take long for Thor to come. His hips move at an erratic pace for a while and then he’s done. Loki is glad for a moment of rest, even though he still didn’t reach his own completion. He props himself up on his hands a bit and is surprised how Thor still manages to stand, because of the way he looks. Not tired or worn out, but like a sleepwalking man, too far gone in his bliss, with glossy eyes and long, blond hair strands visibly damp from perspiration. He slips out of him and steps awkwardly back to flop on his wide chair. Loki can feel muscles of his thighs tingling when he can finally sit up and wet, sticky pool between his legs. Thor looks at him with satisfaction and Loki sees softness, that's reserved only for him.

‘Come here’, groans Thor and Loki obliges, stumbles from the table into Thor’s lap, taking his robe with him, his bracelets suddenly seeming much louder clinging against each other than before. He sits comfortably and covers part of his nakedness with the robe. Not than he has any shame, he is just wants this moment to be more intimate. He allows Thor to wrap his hand around his cock and lays his head on Thor’s arm. His king can feel the hot breath on his neck and hear words of love in other language whispered by Loki. They could understand every tongue anyway, but Loki, in his decadency, liked the foreign melodic sounds of some of them and learned those. He gently touched Thor’s collarbone with the tips of his fingers and puts that hand on his throat when he comes. They could not care less about the mess they made or the stains on the clothes, someone is already cleaning after them. Loki sits in Thor’s lap proud, his green robe messily wrapped around him, like he’s on a throne, and the actual king hides behind him, cuddling up to him in a moment of tenderness.

They drink wine and mead, and eat some grapes and sweet bread before Loki takes Thor’s hand and leads him out and into the bathing chamber when they stand in front of each other, arms outstretched to the sides and watch as they get conveniently undressed, from every single piece of clothing or jewelry they might have on, by servants. They smile at each other, in admiration, and because of the state of their looks and knowing full well the feast will be on everyone's lips the entire time up until they do something equally outrageous. When they are naked Thor cups Loki’s face and gently pulls him into a kiss.

Despite being able to be brutal, greedy and sometimes completely mindless, Thor is actually mostly a great leader, good partner and a pleasurable person. He is spoiled, just as Loki, but they both actually waste way less than is expected of royalty in Asgard’s abundance. Their extravagant lifestyle and small army of servants isn't something uncommon. Yet, they don't try to change their established reputation. Partially because of deeply hidden self-doubt and disgust with themselves. Odin raised them in a way, that planted that kind of uncertainty in both of their mind.

Thor was expected to be perfect, but couldn't be. At first wanted to be like his father, then after learning about his misdeeds started to fear of becoming like him, but growing ever so similar as time went by was forced to realize the grey scale of morality and apply it to himself. It however never gave his mind peace. Loki can't actually tell if father treated him differently. He was sure of it for some time, but it could be the other way around. In time it ceased to matter who distanced himself from whom and why, because they understood each other too well, each other’s strengths, but also all of the weaknesses. More like adversaries than family members. When Odin told him he was adopted it actually made some things fall into place, but he wondered how their relationship could look like if he was a legitimate son, since Thor had that and it brought him disappointment. He wondered about his biological father as well. The constant fear of abandonment paradoxically would never leave him.

They step into the water together, but the big bath is separated in the middle for their comfort, not to mix two temperatures of water, because Thor likes his almost scorching hot and Loki prefers refreshingly cold. They don't need to be physically close all the time, but sharing space brings them joy.

Loki dives under the water to get his hair wet and Thor watches with amusement as he reemerges slowly like a sea serpent, his previously messy soft hair now sleek and orderly like when he combs them back on a daily basis. He looks happy.

‘No bruises?’ asks Thor searching for any with his eyes. He actually doesn't enjoy hurting Loki, but is aware of his own crushing strength and impulsiveness. Loki always reminds him, that as a frost giant he’s not as fragile as any Asgardian and that there are ways in which Thor had hurt him much more efficiently, that didn't involve physical contact at all.

‘My jewelry bit into my skin in some places, but not enough to really do any harm. You didn't do your worst, dear brother. I did scratch you though.’

‘I allowed you to.’

‘Does it hurt?’, asks Loki. He is sorry, but also likes the idea, that Thor will be forced to feel him in this way for a while longer.

‘I could feel the stinging when we first got here, but it's nothing compared to the pain of getting stabbed. It's gonna be gone in hours.’

Loki splashes water in his direction playfully and Thor feels the cold droplets seemingly even cooler because of how hot his skin is at the moment. He flinches, but smiles brightly. Loki conjures himself something to read and Thor just enjoys the silence and tranquility falling into a state of half-meditating and half-dreaming.

They soak until they just have enough.

When Thor wants to dress up again after the bath Loki dries his hair and takes the clean robe from their dresser woman and does it himself. He likes to do simple, mundane tasks for him once in a while. It's a different kind of physical intimacy and he cherishes it. Thor appreciates it more, than he allows himself to show, but reciprocates the gesture. They both are dressed pretty similarly in loose, comfortable pants made of soft material and long, loose, simple-cut shirts. Loki’s is as always more flowy, this time in the color of his eyes, bluish green, open at his chest and with wide sleeves, and Thor’s thicker and sturdier, more of an overgarment, with stiff, but comfortable collar, in burgundy. They know how to take off and put on all of each others' clothes, know every string, lacing and clasp there could be after years of practice.

‘Will you stay with me tonight, brother?’ asks Thor politely putting Loki’s rings, cleaned and polished, back onto his long fingers. He knows the answer judging by Loki’s relaxed demeanor, and a simple nod from him only reaffirms it. Thor still has a few things to tend to before sleep, but Loki is in the mood to follow him and keep him company. He is distracting, for sure, with his snarky remarks and judging looks, but Thor feels more comfortable around him and speaks his mind freely. Then he looks at Loki, who gives him a reassuring nod each time.

Not everyone accepts how much the kings decision making is affected by Loki’s approval and he loyally approves of almost all things, making Thor more daring, than considered appropriate, even by The Warrior Three. The truth is, if Loki did not give his approval, Thor would withdraw and leave the matter to him and such situation had happened a few times during his reign. The same people who don't accept that, are also pushed to rely on Loki being Thor’s voice of reason and turn towards him if needed.

Thor is perpetually tired as a king, his plans and dreams so visionary only Loki can see what he sees, and his mind is occupied constantly, but Loki can convince him to take a rest. They don't always sleep together. They have too different personalities and need their own space, otherwise they would be constantly fighting. Yet, when they do, like that night, it's in Odin and Frigga's old giant canopy bed in king’s bedroom, behind the layers of semi-translucent golden hangings, that let the light in and soften it, but don't allow anyone from the outside to see much more than vague, incomprehensible shapes at all times. They go to bed naked, for comfort.

Thor thinks about the day laying on his back. The talk with Heimdall about the situation in other realms, the royal line of Jotunheim, decisions about spending, war in Vanaheim and mighty heroes of Midgard. He looks at his brother next to him, on his side, and remembers how he felt taking him on the table, stretched out on display, only his, forever his, and feels a short wave of heat and a shudder going through his body. Loki touches his cheek and jaw making him suddenly feel even more overwhelmed. Thor doubts if he’ll ever stop reacting that way.

‘What are you thinking about with such a look on your face?’ teases Loki, already sounding a bit sleepy, but props himself up on one elbow, knowing perfectly well what's on Thor’s mind, so he jokes in return.

‘You know, a woman.’

Loki shapeshifts into a female version of herself and chuckles. She sounds slightly different, but Thor still recognizes the voice and remembers eating her out and spilling inside her in the exact same bed a few days earlier like she's his wife. This thought is equally pleasurable. Loki shapeshifts depending on the mood. He’s usually the male aesir, very rarely a woman or Jotunn, but likes to sometimes change it in bedroom, for Thor’s amusement. She makes an attractive woman, but not unbelievably perfect, Loki doesn’t try to forcefully change her sharp features. Her lips are still a bit on the thin side, nose long, cheekbones high, jaw prominent. Hair is richer, even longer and softer to touch, but it's not a lie, just a styling choice. Her bare breasts look tempting, so Thor reaches to pinch her nipple mindlessly, just because he can. She just smiles for a second.

‘You should rest now. I will be here tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And whatever you worry about can wait until then as well. Do I have to use my magic on you?’

‘I would not be opposed to that. Your spells give me dreamless, but peaceful sleep.’

Loki changes back into a man without thinking, just because it's his default, but Thor doesn't mind, his beauty doesn't suffer for it. Loki puts his hand over the top of Thor’s head and pets him before lifting it back up to create a spell.

‘It's beyond me how easily you allow me to use hypnosis on you. I could take the throne from you with this.’

Thor closes his eyes and doesn't seem bothered.

‘We both know, that you, too, are Odinson, the ruler of Asgard. You don’t even have to.’

Loki whispers calming thoughts straight into Thor’s mind. Just before the king falls asleep Loki gives his temple a kiss and later watches for a while his chest rising and falling in an even, slow rhythm until he allows himself to fall asleep as well.

Thor wakes up the next day and sees Loki next to him, still asleep, on his back, taking up plenty of space with his limbs. It's a heartwarming image. Thor can remember him sleeping in a similar position when they were small and feels emotions swelling in his chest. The love he has for Loki is overwhelming. Sometimes he feels like he’s going to burst and it's certainly a kind of madness and his people seem to be right. Sometimes he’s unfair, violent, too demanding and unforgiving, taking Loki’s loyalty for granted and he realizes it only later, when Loki retaliates. They deserve each other, with their virtues and terrible vices. Nobody else would understand, nobody else would survive a love like this.

Thor can more or less say what time it is by the light. He doesn't want to get up yet, his mind still comfortably unoccupied by any nagging thought. He gets closer to Loki, wraps his arm around him and cuddles up to him close, forcing him to adjust his body into a more comfortable position and welcome Thor’s hug.

Loki obviously wakes up, but he’s still very sleepy, his eyes closed, he only smiles because he feels Thor’s touch.

‘Hi, you terrible creature’, he murmurs. ‘Let's stay in bed today maybe.’

‘You could if you liked. I have responsibilities.’

It's said with humor, but still irritates Loki. He gets a bit angry and tries to wiggle himself out of Thor’s embrace to make a point, but he’s still too uncoordinated and weak.

‘Oh, like I don't have any. I'm doing my best to please you and you don't even see my work.’

‘I do, it was a joke. I would be lost without you…’

Loki is still held in place and showered with kisses, so he sighs and accepts it. They end up kissing, a bit sloppily, rolling around the bed for fun. Eventually Loki ends up sitting in Thor’s lap on top of him. Thor caresses his thighs, then his hips looking at him with amusement. 

‘What are you thinking about?’

‘How strong stripped of soft fabrics and golden chains your body looks. It's like body of a snake constrictor.’

Two long-fingered hands wrap around the king’s throat, but don't squeeze. Loki chuckles, but his next words carry both humor and complete truth.

‘I, too, could strangle you, when you let me so close…’

He can feel the vibration of Thor’s low grunt beneath his palm and his erection between his legs. Satisfied with himself, Loki kisses him and nibbles at his jaw, teasing. The king gets quickly impatient, his hands grabbing at Loki’s body. They grind against each other and Thor really wants to push Loki under himself, but the hands on his throat tighten slightly and Loki sits back up.

‘No, let me stay on top. It will be good, trust me.’

‘How am I to trust you with your hands around my neck?’ jokes Thor, obviously aroused by it.

‘You can't really, brother. But you have no choice. You won't get me any other way right now… promise to be good.’

He knows he could still try to dominate him, but Loki is eager and he likes him this way, so he allows himself to enjoy it.

‘I promise.’

She shifts into her woman form and smiles triumphantly.

‘So that's how you want to play?’

‘I can shift into my Jotunn body if you don't fancy this one...’

‘No, you are gorgeous…’

‘So you don’t like the Jotunn prince then?’

‘Oh, stop it.’

‘I'm just joking. I know you. You want me any and every way… don’t you?’

Thor chuckles and touches her arms, caresses them not even asking to be released from her hold, but she does it anyway when he reaches to her breasts to squeeze them and she gives him a little slap on the face as if to punish him for the audacity. He likes it, his lips open in a surprised smile. Loki puts the fingers of one of her hands over his mouth and he licks them, so she slides two inside to let him play with them with his tongue.

This body has different shapes to enjoy, but arouses Thor simply because it's Loki. She has the exact same hungry look in her eyes, even her skin still smells the same. Yet, he would be a liar if he didn't admit her womanhood isn't an interesting change once in a while. They both like how convenient it is.

She takes his cock and strokes it before putting inside herself with a breathy short moan. She can feel him smile around her fingers and pulls them out of his mouth to place it on his chest and push him down if he tries to get up. When she begins to ride him Thor grabs her by the hips. She's eventually so lost in her own pleasure Thor manages to sit up, embrace her and kiss her cleavage and neck while helping her move up and down in his lap.

It's just a quick morning sex, but Loki orgasms twice before Thor does. She laughs and moans satisfied with her forehead pressed against her lover’s shoulder, with his penis still inside of her. Thor plays with her hair and caresses her back gently. She kisses him, with pure adoration and he falls back onto the pillow.

‘I told you it will be good.’

Her wicked smile is unmistakable and he can't get his eyes off her. Loki looks blissful, only frowns a bit when she rises to let his cock slide out and feels his seed dripping out. He can feel it falling down onto his own oversensitive genitals and curses under his breath. Loki lays down next to him, but props herself up on her elbow like the night before, and just draws invisible lines on his muscles with her fingers and nails, enjoying the sun seeping through the curtains painting them both golden and their quiet closeness. They rest for a while, more out of laziness, than anything else.

Thor puts the back of his hand below her stomach and caresses gently.

‘What are you thinking about this time?’

‘We could have an heir.’

Thor thought about it for weeks. A child of their own would give more security to the realm, people would know it's serious and give their heir all the love they didn't want to give them. Maybe they themselves would be calmer if they had another, innocent life to care for.

Loki laughs.

‘We don't need one.’

‘But imagine, a future king, growing in your womb, right here…’

He lifts the hand and touches Loki’s cleavage.

‘Your breasts would be full… Our child would be strong fed on your milk, sweet sister.’

She snaps at him smacking his hand away.

‘Stop. It doesn’t humor me.’

She climbs off the bed accidentally kicking Thor’s leg and nearly stumbling and takes a robe prepared already the previous day by their servants. She's not visibly angry, but surely the charm of the moment is gone.

‘You want a child, so just take one. The nine realms have plenty of orphans to choose from.’

‘Loki…’

He shifts into a man and keeps dressing up.

‘Way to ruin a lovely morning…’

Thor gets up as well and tries to calm him down.

‘Please, come back to bed, we can stay here all day, I didn't know you feel so strongly about it.’

Loki sighs in exasperation and closes his eyes for a while when Thor gets his chest close to his back and strokes his arms through the material of the robe.

‘It was just a thought. Of our blood united, your beauty and cunning and my strength in one.’

‘And two kingdoms ruled by one.’

‘Why not. Now, that's something you would like. When Laufey dies...’

Loki turns to face Thor, annoyed, with a dagger appearing out of thin air in his hand and he presses the point to the underside of Thor’s jaw.

‘I would. If it didn't require all the effort from me. Not to mention I like my body the way it is. I don’t want to be your breeding mare.’

Thor fixes a strand of hair behind his ear. It's delicate, but knowing Thor he’s close to losing his composure.

‘Alright. But come back to bed?’

Loki looks him in the eyes and says, softly, but the dagger is still there,  
‘Isn't it already a bit late anyway? Everyone must be waiting for you.’

‘Probably.’

Thor unties and slides Loki’s robe off his shoulders, then gently puts one hand between his legs and touches the inside of his thigh, which is still wet and sticky despite the change. It's a gesture of outright domination and it makes Loki shiver. He pushes the tip of the blade up and draws blood, but they both know he is the vulnerable one.

‘Woman, man, both or neither, you are still mine.’

‘You know you can't force me. In this body I can't conceive. You can't take me against my will to impregnate me. You have to ask nicely.’

‘I could take another…’

‘But you want me. You want it from me. You wouldn’t bargain if you didn't care.’

Now, Thor becomes the one pushed into a corner. Loki is right, he can't deny it, so he gets taunted.

‘You always liked your seed inside of me… That's what a healthy, vigorous man wants. To get his seed inside of someone, isn't it? And you always chose me, your own sibling… your rival… the foreign prince… to conquer, to make me more yours, to try and make me weak and sweet, only for you, the big, strong brother, the big king…’

Thor removes his hand from between Loki’s legs, grabs his hand on throws the dagger away, even though it cuts the skin on the neck and the inside of his palm on the way. The blood starts to flow, but he doesn't pay much attention to it and pulls Loki painfully close, his bleeding hand on Loki’s cheek. He kisses his mouth forcefully, even though Loki tries to push him away. When he finally succeeds they both have blood smeared over them and there is boiling anger in Loki’s veins. Thor’s penis is erected again. Loki conjures another dagger and swishes through the air milometers away from his brother’s face.

‘You vile beast… You animal!’

Thor steps away, but the smug expression on his face doesn't fade.

‘Don't tempt me to show you the animal in me. You would whine and whimper.’

Loki throws a candlestick from across the room at Thor. Misses, but it breaks on the wall behind him making a lot of noise and although servants know better than to intervene in their fights it alarms them and two guards with a maidservant and two others enter the room. Loki yells at naked, bloody Thor to get out, himself wearing only the rope hanging loosely on his body only by sleeves. They stop and Thor angrily leaves, walking straight between everyone without even bothering to dress and requires a bath and only when he’s gone Loki closes his eyes and sighs in relief.

‘Should I… prepare a bath for you as well, your highness?’

It's the new servant, who was nearly raped at the feast. Loki recognizes him immediately and smiles, which makes the boy flustered, and nods.

In the bath the boy doesn't ask what happened, but his curiosity is visible when he adds a little bit of herbs to the bath for calming effect. He heard stories about the royal family, but never knew which of them might be true and which are made up.

‘May I ask a question your highness?’

‘Of course. But if I don't like the question I will not answer.’

The boy hesitates, but asks anyway.

‘Do you love the king?’

Loki sniggers and looks him in the eyes.

‘He isn't bad. In fact he’s a gentle giant. If he scared you today, it’s my fault. I made him the way he is. I can't say I completely regret it... He’s good to people, even better than our father and definitely better than his ancestors. If he was like me he would bring Asgard to ruin.’

‘But…’

‘I do love him. More than anyone and anything.’

The boy sits on a stool behind the bathtub and starts to pour water over Loki’s hair.

‘And are you really a Jotunheim prince?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you know that, when you first lay with the king?’

‘Curious little thing, aren't you?’

The boy stops and Loki looks over his shoulder at him.

‘I’ll tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone. Say it.’

‘I promise.’

Loki turns back again and allows to have his hair washed.

‘The truth is, I didn't know. I thought we have the same blood. I still love him as a brother, after all, we grew up together... You must think we’re crazy. I don't blame you.’

‘I don't think that.’

‘Don't you? What do you think then?’

‘I don't know.’

‘What do you think of me?

The servant smiles to himself, but Loki doesn't see it.

‘You are the king.’

Loki’s chuckle echoes in the bathing chamber.

‘Smart boy, but don't say it out loud any more. It would upset Thor.’

An idea appears in Loki’s head suddenly. He could occupy his brother’s thoughts with something else, than an heir, at least for a while, and it would be a delicious little trick, a fun one. Everyone could enjoy it.

‘Did you like being kissed by him?’

The boy is profoundly abashed and doesn't say anything, just rinses Loki’s hair with water.

‘Were you ever with a man?’

‘No, your highness.’

‘Do you like them?’

‘I don't know.’

‘But you like Thor?’

Loki finds the answer in the silence. He doesn't blame the boy for being attracted to his brother, many people are. Their madness only seems to fuel the fantasies. Over the years they played many games, taking other lovers, pushing them into each others' arms or stealing them. It was easy with a willing victim.

‘Check if he's alright after we’re done. Don't say I’ve send you.’


End file.
